


long enough to dream

by lefiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CMB Era, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, bc yixing surprise-kisses kyungsoo way too much for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefiya/pseuds/lefiya
Summary: Kyungsoo should really be annoyed at Yixing's habit of giving him surprise pecks on camera, but he's not. He chalks it up to the lack of sleep he's been getting lately.





	long enough to dream

**Author's Note:**

> so ive taken it upon myself to bring more laysoo work here bc recently ive fallen for it whoop whoop
> 
> im dyign bc that gif where he kisses soo behind the ear is fuckgin gold n idk why i didnt ship it the first time i saw that masterpiece

The filming for the title track of their latest album just finished not two minutes ago.

Kyungsoo doesn't get too excited about that for the obligatory "behind the scenes" bit is quickly filmed right after the director approves the footage they've shot. Kyungsoo's always wondered how they manage to have such burdensome, bulky cameras on standby and how they manage to shove a camera in front of their faces, expecting smiley faces for the viewers without any sort of remorse or guilt. Obviously, everyone's too exhausted to want to do anything besides sleep, yet the staff thinks it's a wondrous time to be filming their interactions with each other and direct them to say or do certain things using hand motions behind the masses of cameras.

Of course, Kyungsoo just so happens to be the first member up for a session of insistent prodding and vague, sporadic hand gestures from their manager. He pretends not to see the movements or his manager's frustrated face since he's ever really followed the commands anyway, and he's not going to right now when the hours of sleep he's gotten this past week don't go past the amount of fingers he has.

The camera in front of him is rolling and Kyungsoo tries his best to not show that he's dead tired and sweating like mad in his current get-up. That much he can do.

After a round of questions and Kyungsoo's responses, he's relieved to see that they're preparing to move onto another poor, unfortunate member. He gets ready to walk to the makeup room to knock out on the hopefully still vacant after a prolonged silence from the camera crew. When some move to scour for another member wandering the studio, he thinks he's off the hook. Freedom.

Except, they're not moving anymore. Kyungsoo almost groans with disappointment and anger as they come back to film him again for some unknown reason, but he doesn't. Instead he lets out a light gasp and whips around to face whatever touched the back of his ear.

It was soft, light, and kind of comforting for such a feathery touch, so much so that Kyungsoo almost didn't notice the familiar contact. But he did, and has a straight face when he quickly turns around to see just what pecked his ear.

He's met with a flinching blonde Yixing. Of course.

Straight face not faltering or giving way to Yixing's charm (because Kyungsoo's come to realize that Yixing's got an insane amount of it), he doesn't really listen Yixing goes on to babble away, flustered that he's been caught and has been given a light glare by Kyungsoo once again. Kyungsoo doesn't listen, figuring that Yixing's just talking to the camera that's still pointed at them.

His thoughts drift to the light peck that still lingers behind his ear like a brand, except it's a soothing presence rather than a burning one. Kyungsoo finds that the sensation always accompanies the kisses he sneaks from time to time.

Kyungsoo wants to lightly brush over the ghost of a kiss he can still feel behind his ear. He also wants to smile like a fool at the action.

Kyungsoo also wants Yixing to do it again many times over.

He keeps that to himself and leaves the cameras' field of vision for the couch in the makeup room.

 

He doesn't take a nap as planned.

He nearly lets out a huff as he's told by the manager that he has to get up and get in the van. He keeps that huff in when he's told that they're all going back to the dorms.

Sanctuary and sleep are two things that he always has a desire for after filming their comeback material. Kyungsoo sets off for the van in record time, determined not to get a seat all the way in the back since it's a bitch waiting for everyone else in front to get out first. As he leaves the studio, he looks up to the starry sky and shucks off his jacket to appreciate the cool night breeze. The van's engine could be heard in the silent night, he climbs in and takes a seat right behind their manager who's driving them for the night.

It takes a while for the others to pile in, much to Kyungsoo's dismay. He waits as patiently as his exhaustion would let him before he hears the chatter fill the night along with the purr of the van's engine. Even with the insistent talking now in the van, he begins to fall asleep leaning on the window, not caring that the glass is freezing cold against his cheek.

He vaguely registers a warm hand grasping his own. Kyungsoo squeezes back lightly before knocking out completely.

He doesn't sleep long enough to begin dreaming. He feels the same warm hand he felt earlier tap against his cheek.

"Hey," the voice whispers. "We're at the dorm." It's Yixing.

Kyungsoo feels the kiss he left at the studio, strangely thankful that the feeling still remains. "Already?"

"Yeah. Come on," Yixing pats his arm and tries to urge him out of the car. Tries. "Let's go."

Kyungsoo groans, not wanting to move from his seat, but gets up only because Yixing is so kind in urging him out. After spending a minute staring at nothing in particular to gather his bearings, he looks around quickly to see that the only members left in the van are just the two of them.

That would mean that Yixing waited for him. Kyungsoo is touched by the thought, but makes no comment on it. Yixing slides out of the van and quickly makes his way to the entrance with Kyungsoo sluggishly following him a distance away.

Once they open the unlocked door and slide their shoes off, they both split off into two different directions. Yixing, undoubtedly making his way to the shower, and Kyungsoo undoubtedly bee-lining to his shared room. He pushes the door open forcefully, grateful that he's finally back home where he can sleep in his own damn bed and not some old couch in a bright makeup room that has some questionable stench wafting from it. After changing into his favorite pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt, he drags his feet over to his bed, letting it catch him as he falls into it. He lets out a sigh of relief and stares at the dark ceiling above him, trying to find sleep's embrace once again.

It doesn't come to him.

He tosses and turns in his bed. He doesn't know how long he's spent in the same restless state, Jongin and Chanyeol having entered the room a while ago and already knocked out on their own. He envies them. It's quiet throughout the whole dorm, everyone having fallen asleep judging from the uncharacteristic silence that has overtaken the whole dorm. He gets up from his bed, half a mind to take advantage of the rarely empty showers, and half a mind to just walk around the building aimlessly, hoping that somehow it would tire him out. He ends up doing just that, his feet taking him out of the dark room and into the star-lit hallway connecting their rooms. 

At this point, he's just standing in the hallway and staring at the window in front of him. The trees outside sway with the wind, and the stars above twinkle in the sky. It's a beautiful sight, but he just really wants to sleep right now, not stargaze from the indoors. He begins to regret leaving his bed in the first place, seeing as he has no specific destination in mind. With a grumble, he turns back to open the door to the room he just left out of to have another round of unsuccessful tossing and turning in his bed.

"Kyungsoo?"

He turns around yet again and faces Yixing, towel in hand and blonde hair still dripping wet. Without the copious amounts of makeup he had before, the bags under his eyes are much more noticeable. He's also shirtless. Kyungsoo tries to ignore that last bit, but fails miserably.

"Yeah?" he finds himself saying. The memory of the soft peck comes back to him again, and the corners of his lips involuntarily curl up slightly.

It's a stupid reaction that makes Kyungsoo feel like a stupid teenager. 

He kind of wants to slap Yixing upside the head right now. For kissing him behind the ear and always being so bold in front of the cameras. And for making Kyungsoo feel so very confused. And for being so stupidly charming.

"Can't sleep?" he asks with a smile.

"Not really." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Is it Chanyeol again?"

"Surprisingly, no."

Yixing laughs. "I see," he says, still rubbing at his hair with the towel. "That's a first. What's brings you up this late then?" 

"I don't know." Kyungsoo says honestly. Yixing hums in response.

He has an idea why, though. The ghost of a kiss can still be felt even now, and Kyungsoo really wants to ask him why he singled him out today, and why he does so on other occasions.

Before he can stop himself, he asks, "Why'd you kiss me earlier today?" He blames Chanyeol for the straightforward, impulsive behavior he's expressing right now.

Yixing looks away for a second and shrugs. "Just wanted to. Does it bother you?"

"No," he says quickly. The swaying leaves and howling wind could be heard from outside.

He doesn't know what prompts him to say, "Can you do it again?" so quickly and so shamelessly the way he does. But after hearing it come out of his mouth, he finds that he really, _really_ wants to take it back and buy a one-way plane ticket to Canada or dig a hole for himself to live in for the rest of his life. The embarrassment he feels practically unbearable (for very good reason), and Kyungsoo is quick to turn away from Yixing and reach for his door handle.

A soft, wrinkled hand stops him from doing so. Kyungsoo can faintly smell the body wash Yixing uses in the air around him, he doesn't face Yixing, instead finding the floor much more interesting at the moment. When Yixing begins to tug him away from his door, he makes no protests, and follow him to his room. Yixing opens the door slowly, the squeak from the old hinges holding the door are surprisingly not loud enough to cause Jongdae to stir in his sleep in the bed nearby. Kyungsoo is oddly grateful that he's a heavy sleeper and that he doesn't have to awkwardly explain why he's in his and Yixing's room in the middle of the night.

Yixing motions to his bed. Kyungsoo can hardly see it. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo isn't sure why he feels so comfortable considering the situation. Here he is in a fellow member's room, accepting his offer to share a bed with him even though there's a potential witness sleeping not a yard away from his bed. Kyungsoo blames it on his lack of sleep, and not the press of lips he can still feel on his skin. 

Yixing sets his towel on the nightstand near the door. Kyungsoo watches as he climbs onto his bed and slides under the covers, beckoning him over by patting the vacant spot next to him. 

Kyungsoo is really trying to forget that Yixing is wearing no shirt and that the space left for his own body is way too small for them not to be touching each other. Maybe this was a mistake, he should probably leave while he can, kiss be damned. Yixing reaches out to pull his wrist and Kyungsoo nearly topples over him, attempting to catch his weight by putting a hand out to catch himself.

He really, really wants to dig that hole out when he realizes that his hand is right on top of Yixing's warm, surprisingly smooth chest. "Sorry." he mumbles in embarrassment, letting himself be pulled down by Yixing's hand.

And Yixing giggles. _Fucking giggles_. "It's okay, Kyungsoo." he whispers, flipping Kyungsoo over so that he's the little spoon.

Kyungsoo becomes as stiff as a board, trying not to get too close to Yixing. He also makes note to buy a shovel next time he's able to go to the store.

His heart beats faster when Yixing wraps his arms around him, and scoots closer. He's on the verge of screaming when he realizes they're pressed against each other, a little part of him not minding the contact. He feels something press against the back of his ear, the same soft contact he longed for throughout the day. Embarrassment and pride aside, he finds that he's enjoying being cradled in Yixing's arms and being pampered with light, peppering kisses that occasionally trail down to his neck. He contemplates slapping Yixing upside the head for making him feel like a baby being coddled, but decides against it because that would mean that the coddling would stop, and because Yixing is too pure (maybe) to hit. 

The kisses stop for a second, and Kyungsoo feels less sleepy now, upset with the loss. "I think kissing you is so enjoyable because you're so cute, Kyungsoo." he says groggily.  

It's a comment that makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes. Sleepy Yixing is about 40 times worse than a regular Yixing. It's like his level of weird skyrockets into a whole other plane.

"Be quiet." he mumbles, no venom or bite to his tone. He doesn't think he's capable of doing so seriously when speaking to Yixing.

Yixing tightens his hold around Kyungsoo and kisses him again. Kyungsoo tries not to shudder in his hold. "Good night." he whispers much too close to his ear.

"Night." Kyungsoo whispers back.

He gets no response. The light snoring coming from behind him really shouldn't be capable of lulling him to sleep, but it does. Kyungsoo grasps onto the arms wrapped around him and closes his eyes, a small smile on his face. 

The kisses Yixing left still linger on his skin as he loses consciousness. And this time, he dreams. 

 

Kyungsoo hears soft laughter and muffled giggles besides him, much too real to be a figment of his imagination. Light attacks his eyes even as they're closed, and the arms that have dropped to his waist begin to grip harder. He remembers that he's not in his own bed, and fell asleep in Yixing's the night before.

The laughing gets louder in volume and Kyungsoo reluctantly opens one eye. He frowns at the sight before him.

Jongdae and Chanyeol were standing right over them and giggling at the expense of his humility and comfort.

"What the hell are doing." It's more of a statement than a question. Kyungsoo is most definitely awake right now, and he think Yixing is following suit with the way he stirs behind him. 

The awkwardness of the current situation is about to spike real high, Kyungsoo thinks. He throws them a glare that only serves to make them laugh harder and piss himself off even more.

"You guys are assholes." Kyungsoo says simply, trying not to wake Yixing up.

"We know," they both agree in unison.

At least they seem to get the message and begin to walk out of the room, still giggling and poking fun at Kyungsoo. He ignores it for the yawn he hears behind him.

"What was all the noise about?" Yixing asks mid-yawn, kissing Kyungsoo in the same spot behind his ear before perching his chin atop his head.

"Nothing," he waves off the two fools' antics because Yixing should be getting as much sleep as possible. "Go back to sleep."

He hums and snuggles Kyungsoo's head. "Only if you'll stay with me."

A chuckle. "That," he whispers. "I can do."

Kyungsoo gets no response again.

He falls asleep to the light snores coming from above him.

 


End file.
